


Poor Unfortunate Soul

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, Songfic, Spoiler for Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: Jonah came to the Monstro Lounge to find a possible way to save his friends from Azul's contract. It looks like a deal needed to be made between the tiny pirate and the benevolent sea merchant. In a musical style.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)(The Little Mermaid © Disney)
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Original Character(s)
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 100 Kudos~!

Jonah always enjoyed coming to the Monstro Lounge. The staff was so nice to him. He always got excited when Floyd performs his bartender skill or when Jade entertains every Friday night with his singing. Sometimes, Azul even comes out from his office just for a little chat with him.

Though, today was different.

He could see it was more packed and the staff was more uncoordinated than usual. He spotted Deuce, who was carrying a tray of drinks, nearly tripping over, while Ace tried his best to keep up with the costumers' order. No sign of Grim though…

"Welcome~" A voice familiar voice called him, followed by two pairs of footsteps. Jade put a hand on his chest and bow slightly like a butler. "Welcome to Monstro Lounge~ Table for two, I presume?" Next to him, Floyd still has his goofy smile on his face as he waved his hand at the newcomers.

Jack, who stood behind Jonah, crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You like to ask questions you already know the answer to, don't you?"

"Heeh~," Floyd said, resting his elbow at Jade's shoulder. "Don't be so grumpy, urchin~"

"Don't call me 'urchin'!" Jack growled, barring his fangs, which only made Floyd even more amused. Jonah raised his hand, blocking Jack before he could attack their senior. The wolf boy glanced at Jonah, and he glanced back. _This is not the time to act rashly._ Jack huffed, stepping back.

"You know why we came here," Jonah said, taking one step forward. "Where's your boss?"

"Azul is currently attending to another customer," said Jade. "Can I ask you to wait for a short while? We'll show you your table." He turned slightly, clapping his hands. "Mr. Anemone, please escort our guest to an empty table, please!"

Only a few tables from them Ace and Deuce perked up. "We're busy here!" yelled Ace in an annoyed tone and Jonah could understand him. "Can't you ask someone else?"

Jade frown slightly. "Another disobedient anemone?" He reached to his breast pocket where, Jonah noticed, he tucked his Magical Pen. He squeezed the violet crystal and suddenly Ace and Deuce started screaming.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" Ace grabbed his head, dropping the menus from his hands.

Deuce stopped his track before he could spill all of his drinks, trembling as the anemone on top of his head looked like it was trying to get off from his head. "Don't pull the anemone!"

"Senior Jade! Stop it!" Jonah took quick steps forward, grabbing Jade's hand and pulled it away from his Magical Pen. Slightly glancing to the side, he saw Ace and Deuce stopped screaming but still winching in pain. He turned back to Jade who watched him with an amused face. 

"They're maybe under your boss' contract, but they are still my shipmate," Jonah said with a low voice, glaring at the older Leech brother. "I do not appreciate someone harming what's mine…"

But Jade didn't even look offended. "Forgive me, dear customer, but it seems that you nearly broke the rule."

Jonah just kept glaring. He didn't even look away when he felt Floyd's hand on his shoulder. He felt the other twin leaned down, lips so close to his ear. "Anyone who doesn't play fair will get some squeezing~" He was drumming his fingers, threatening to reach for is neck…

The hands were immediately gone, followed by a growl of a wolf. Glancing back, he saw Jack pulled Floyd away from him, glaring at the senior who still has that goofy smile. "Stay away from him," Jack said between his gritted teeth. "Watching you guys picking on newbies leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Floyd, completely unafraid, tilted his head to the side. "Then why don't you help us out in their place?"

There was silence between them. Jonah watched Jack who was thinking hard. He knew he shouldn't have brought him here. This was between him and Azul. Jack has nothing to do with this, and yet he volunteered to join in this sticky situation…

"Jack, you don't have to do this," Jonah finally said to him. That seemed to bring bought Jack back from his deep thought though. He let go of his hands from Floyd's jacket. Floyd took a step back, looking so smug.

"Fine. I'll work for you," Jack grumbled. He looked at Jonah who was shaking his head at him. "I'll be fine," he reassured him. "It's just a little work. You can handle Azul."

Jonah inwardly cursed. Damn it. He couldn't stop Jack from getting roped into this trouble as well?

"Oh, goodie~" Floyd cheered, clapping his hands as he slipped behind Jack. He pushed Jack away from Jonah and Jade, joining Ace and Deuce who looked so grateful. "Let's get to work, urchin~"

Right. He had to handle Azul. He glanced back at Jade. The smile hadn't left his face, which only made Jonah even more ticked off. Weird, he usually enjoyed the Leech twin's antics, but maybe today had been a stressful day, he didn't feel like laughing with them. Or maybe because _his friends were in peril!_

He slowly let go of his hand. Jade rubbed his wrist. Did he grab it too hard? He bowed again. "I'll show you to your table, Sir."

Jonah sighed and followed his senior. He led him to an empty table at the corner of the room, far away from all the noise. This should be a red flag for Jonah, but he couldn't complain unless he wanted to ruin this chance. He sat on one of the sofas as Jade bow again and left him alone. Jonah sighed again, playing with the string of his eye-patch. Should he take it off? People usually take him seriously when he shows his eye. Though that usually happen during a fight, and he had his crew on his side. His practically alone now, will his eye work?

"Ah~ My favorite customer."

Jonah looked up. Azul was walking toward him in his dorm tuxedo, fedora, and purple scarf. He didn't ask for Jonah's permission when he took a seat across the table in front of him. He had that sly smile on his face. A smile that he usually wears when he knew he would win during the weekly Mario Party game at the Board Game Club.

"How are you doing?" he asked, elbows on the table and fingers intertwining with each other. "I've heard you did well in your test."

"Oh, everything is quite pleasant, Mister Ashengrotto," Jonah said in a fake cheerful tone, just to amused him. "Though my day will be better if you could just let my shipmates go. The others as well, please"

Azul chuckled, resting his chin on top of his fingers. "You know I can't do that, Mister Argentum. I can't just let go of all of those 225 clients Jade and Floyd gathered. It will be rude of me to waste all of their hard work."

_Oh, is that how are you going to play?_ "I am a kind captain, you see," Jonah said, resting his arms on top of each other of the table as he leaned closer. He smiled dangerously. "If my crew is in trouble, I need to get their sorry ass out of there."

"I can see that." Azul didn't feel threatened at all. He looked amused. "But, Mister Argentum, I'm not making them do any work that goes against labor standards. They agreed to my terms before signing the contract. You can't just nullify a contract just because you think they're pathetic. In other words…" The senior smirked at him. "You are too late."

He knew Azul would say that. Azul is many things, but going against his word is not one of them. _Then… Let's play that game…_

"Then how about I strike you a deal?" Jonah said. Azul raised an eyebrow at him. He took the bait. Jonah continued with an overdramatic voice. "I'm desperate, can't you see? I need… Ah, a miracle, if it's possible." He paused, giving time for Azul to think before he ended with a low voice. "Can you do that?"

Azul was silent for a moment before chuckling. He leaned back at the back of his chair. "My dear, sweet child~ That's what I do," he said as he crossed his legs and put his folded fingers on his thighs. "It's what I live for: to help unfortunate people like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to…"

Acutely, Jonah was aware that the light suddenly dimmed down. Or was it just him. The glow from the window made the atmosphere even more mysterious. He heard footsteps and saw the Leech brothers walked up to behind Azul's sofa. " ** _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty,_** " the silvernette sang as he put a hand on his chest. " ** _They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange._** "

The leech brother laughed and Azul gave them a playful glance before waving his hand, signaling for them to go away for a while. " _ **But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways. Repented, seen the light, and made a change.**_ " He tiled his head to the side and smiled. " _ **True, yes~** ”_

Jonah raised an eyebrow at him but Azul just kept ongoing. " _ **And I fortunately know a little secret. It's a talent that I always have possessed.**_ " He clapped his hands and Jonah looked up when he saw two students walking toward them, each carrying a tray. 

" _ **And, young captain, please don't laugh~**_ " Jonah turned his head back to Azul. " _ **I use it on behalf. Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed…**_ " In the last part, the two students put two cups of tea on their table and a plate of garlic bread. 

Azul suddenly stood up, fixing his jacket as he muttered, " ** _Pathetic._** "

He started to walk toward him, while still singing, " ** _Poor unfortunate souls… In pain…_** " He sat on the table, still looking at Jonah. " ** _In need…_** " He then pointed at one of the waiters. " _ **This one wanted to get taller.**_ " And pointed at the other. " ** _That one wants to get good grades. And do I help them?_** " He snapped his fingers and smoke puffed out from them. When it disappeared, the first waiter is as tall as Jack while the other is wearing a graduation cap. " _ **Yes, indeed!**_ "

Jonah watched the two waiters bowed down at Azul, like a king he was, who glanced at him with a smirk as if he was showing off what he could do. " _ **Those poor unfortunate souls… So sad… So true…**_ "

Not far from them, Jack just finished delivering the last order of the night. He looked up as he saw Jonah and Azul. The negotiation could end up terrible. He needed to find those three idiots and show them what they had done.

" ** _They come flocking to me crying, 'Will you help us, pretty please?' And I help them! Yes I do._** " Azul then sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and his elbow on his thigh.

" ** _Now it's happened once or twice. Someone couldn't pay the price…_** " A smile formed on his face. A terrible smile. He waved his fingers and one again smoke covered the two waiters. When the smoke disappeared, the familiar anemones appeared on their head. They looked at Azul in panic, but the prefect just kept smiling. " ** _And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals~_** " He snapped his fingers and the anemones pulled them away, screaming but couldn't deny.

" ** _Yes I've had the odd complaint._** " Azul jumped off the table. " ** _But on the whole I've been a saint~_** " He glanced behind him before spinning in a circle for dramatic effect. " ** _To those poor unfortunate souls!_** "

Azul ended his spinning, facing Jonah, with a chuckle. "I think I have a perfect deal for you, Mister Argentum."

Jonah nodded. "Please, do tell."

Azul sat back on his sofa across Jonah. "I'll be giving you three days to retrieve a certain photo from the Atlantica Museum. The photo of Prince Rielle's visit to the museum about ten years ago. If you can bring the photo back to me, I will let go of all my new employees, including your little crew."

Around this time, Jack had already gathered Ace, Deuce, and Grim with him. They stood not far from the negotiation table. "I need to remind you that he's doing this for you," Jack whispered to them. The trio winched. Damn it, they got their captain in trouble again…

Jonah frowned. _Something's not right…_ "And if I don't?"

"Then you have to pay the price…" Azul smiled dangerously again. "You must give the right to use the Ramshackle Dorm you look after."

Ace eyes widened. "You've been aiming for that dorm all along, haven't you?!" he screamed, pointing his finger accusingly at Azul. "Why I oughta-"

"Ace, stop!" Deuce immediately grabbed Ace. "We can't interfere!" Both Jack and Grim stood back, unable to do anything. They noticed the Leech twins are standing not far from them with a dangerous glint in their eyes and sadistic smiles.

Jonah ignored the others and focused only on Azul. "Why you want the dorm?"

Azul sighed, pulling his fedora down. "Well, Mister Argentum, you don't have any power you could offer to me, right?"

Jonah's hands curled up into a fist. So, Azul didn't know anything about his eye? Or he purposely ignores it? Either reason, Jonah was glad he didn't need to plug his eye out. 

"And you're not the sole heir of a kingdom," Azul continued. "And I'm sure you wouldn't give up your meddling crew." Behind him, Ace was trying to get away from Deuce grip and Jack grabbed Grim before he could fly toward the table. None of them took being called 'meddling crew' lightly.

Azul smiled again. "I'm giving you a generous offer here."

Jonah kept frowning. "Are you trying to make me homeless? And how am I supposed to swim to the museum-"

Azul cut him off by standing up from his seat. He leaned forward and poke Jonah's forehead. " ** _You have your brain!_** " Then he pinched his cheek. " _ **Your cutesy face!**_ " Jonah slapped the hand away. Azul walked out of his seat and stood in front of the smaller boy. " _ **And don't underestimate the importance of-**_ " He pulled out his scarf and put it around Jonah's body, pulling it as if he was drying his back. " _ **BODY LANGUAGE, HA!**_ "

He glanced toward the group of junior. " _ **Your small crew there sure like a lot of blabbers,**_ " he said, giving Jonah a sideways glance which Jonah respond with a glare and hissed, "Don't you dare touch them!" Azul laughed. He pinched Jonah's cheek again and pulled back before the boy could bite him. " ** _I think a boy who shut up is a bore~_** " He pulled his scarf, forcing Jonah to stand up. " ** _Yet down here it's much preferred for captains to say lots of words~ And after all dear, isn't that idle prattle for?_** "

And all of a sudden, Azul dropped his scarf and pulled Jonah's hand. The boy nearly tumbled in surprised but he managed to get his footing back. The smaller boy was being pulled again as Azul took him in a spin. "Azul, let me go! This is serious!"

But Azul just laughed. " _ **Come on, we're here for those impressive conversations~ True gentlemen embrace it in their band~**_ "

He pulled Jonah closer. Deathly close… Jack was fuming behind them. "Azul!" He let go of Grim and ran toward the duo. Jonah's head turned toward him, eyes widened. _Nononono! Jack stay away!_

But all it took was just Azul glancing at him and all of a sudden Floyd appeared between the duo and the wolf boy. Jack didn't get enough time to react when Floyd, sadistic smile plastered on his face, kick him on the stomach, sending him flying back to the floor. Before the boy could get up, Jade appeared from behind him, stomping his back, keeping him on the ground.

The others were shocked how the Leech twin could take down Jack so very easily. On one hand, they wanted to be free from this cursed anemone. But on the other hand, seeing their captain in the hand of their enemy…

"Let him go, Azul!" Ace screamed as he, Deuce, and Grim ran toward Azul but before they could even touch him, their anemone was being pulled again. "DAMN IT!"

Deuce grabbed his head. The pain was unbearable. He fell to his knees. "OW! STOP IT!"

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Grim cried, falling to the ground.

"Guys!" Jonah was terrified, seeing his friend keeling on the grounds. He glared at Azul. "Azul, stop this!"

But Azul just laughed. "Why should, captain~?" He grabbed Jonah's chin as his smile widened. " ** _'Cause I'll dote and swoon and fawn, on a boy who's not withdrawn~ It's he who lets his tongue loose gets my hand!_** "

Jonah was being pulled again, Azul led him into a dance, circling their fallen friends in a very mocking manner. " _ **Come on you poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead! Choose your form! I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day! It won't cost much!**_ " Azul suddenly dipped him and Jonah wished he was dropped instead. " ** _Just your dorm!_** " 

Azul pulled him again, taking him into another dance. " ** _You poor unfortunate soul! It's sad but true~_** " Azul suddenly pulled himself away and Jonah took that opportunity to step back. He glanced worriedly at his friend. Ace and Deuce was still kneeling on the ground, being watched over by Jade, while Grim was curled up in pain between them. Jack was still trying to get up, but Floyd was sitting on his back so he couldn't escape. _This has gone way too far…_

Azul took out his Magical Pen and waved it. " ** _If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll!_** "

Suddenly a golden scroll appeared in front of Jonah. _I hereby grant unto Azul Ashengrotto the rights to the Ramshackle Dorm…_ This was their deal. _This is it!_ Jonah re-read the contract, making sure it was correct. There was no way he would mess this up. _His friends are counting on him!_

Azul started to walk toward Jonah He threw the pathetic crew a sideways glance. " ** _Pay attention, 'cause I've got him, boys…_** " he said toward them, his smirk became wider and wider. " ** _The boss is on a ROLL!_** "

He stopped in front of Jonah who looked up at him, still glaring. Azul flicked his Magical Pen, turning it into a white feather. "Well…?"

Without any further delaying, Jonah grabbed the feather, and with no hesitation, wrote his name at the bottom of the scroll. Azul couldn't stop smiling as a violet magic circle appeared behind Jonah's signature, sealing the deal. It shone one last time before it folded itself and flew toward Azul's hand.

" ** _THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!_** "

With one last bright light, the contract as sealed. The light suddenly went off but everyone could still hear Azul's voice echoing in the dark.

"It was nice doing business with you, Captain Argentum…"


End file.
